Kingdom Hearts 3: Unforgiving Remembrances
by bladewielder05
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy are on a new adventure to stop the Forgottens. On their travels, they keep running into a boy that the creatures are after. Sequel to Flowing Back.
1. Chapter 1

A New Journey

"Are you sure about this, Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled. Ever since they had returned from their fight with Xemnas, Kairi was afraid that they would be separated again.

"Don't worry, Kairi. We'll be fine," the brunette assured her, "Ready, Riku?"

A boy with silver hair nodded, "His Majesty is waiting for us. It's not polite to keep a king waiting."

"Come on, come on, come on!" quacked a duck.

"Just chill, Donald," Sora laughed, "We're almost ready."

"He's right, Donald. A-hyuck!" Goofy joined in Sora's laughter.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Huff, huff," a boy was running through the dark streets of another world. He had on a black coat and his face was hidden under the shadows of his hood.

"Quick! Don't let him get away!" said a voice well behind him. The boy rounded a corner, just in time to see five creatures blocking his path. They looked like black bloodhounds with spiked collars on their necks and legs. They had yellow eyes, tails that feel like whips, and a symbol on their chest. Toxic gas hissed out of their mouths and venom dripped from their fangs.

"Do you think you were going to get away that easily?" the boy looked from the dogs to see another hooded figure coming.

"You can't stop me!"

The other figure smiled, "I might not, but they can." He gestured to the dogs, "Bite!" One of the dogs jumped on the boy. He knocked the creature away, heard it whimper, and ran the other way.

"Come on, you dumb hounds! After him!" shouted the figure. The hounds howled and started the chase. The boy twisted and turned with the streets, losing the hunters. The hounds whined, trying to get some sort of stench from the boy.

"Snaps!" the figure thought as the hounds sniffed the ground, "We lost him!"

"Come," he said to the dogs, "we need to tell the Superior that the traitor has escaped." As the figure went away with the bloodhounds, the first boy was breathing heavily behind a corner. After he caught his breath, he opened a dark corridor and made his getaway.

…

"Sora, I think you took the wrong direction!" Donald shouted.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed, "isn't Disney Castle that way?" he pointed in the opposite direction that the gummi ship was driving in.

Sora smiled, "I just want to visit Leon and the others for a little bit."

Riku frowned, "What about King Mickey? He's waiting for us."

"Remember, Sora," Donald teased, "it's not polite keeping a king waiting."

"Fine!" Sora turned the gummi ship around and headed to the Disney Castle.

…

"I hope Sora and the others are all right," Kairi sighed. She was sitting on the crooked papou fruit tree watching the sunset when she saw something unfold on the beach. A hooded figure was running away from another hooded figure and four hawks. She noticed that the hawks had a symbol on their wings and their feathers were razor-sharp. The creatures also had yellow eyes and metallic talons. Then Kairi noticed that the coats the two were wearing looked exactly like Organization XIII's! The first boy tripped and fell on the sand. Before he tried to get up, two of the hawks swooped down and grabbed his wrist with their talons. They power-flapped and then the boy was in the air. The second figure walked towards the first figure with the two other hawks at her side.

"What are you doing?" Kairi yelled as she ran towards them. The second figure looked at her.

"It's best if you stay out of this," she said to Kairi.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because," she continued, "this boy is a traitor and threat to the worlds. I was sent by my leader to capture him and bring him back."

"Even if he is a traitor," Kairi argued, "you should at least give him a chance to redeem himself."

"I'm getting very annoyed with you," she sounded impatient and gestured to the two hawks beside her, "Attack!" the hawks swooped down to Kairi. She would have been in serious injury if a mouse didn't destroy the birds first.

"Your Majesty!" Kairi smiled. King Mickey smiled back.

"Forget about the boy for now," the figure said to the hawks holding the boy, "Attack!" The two birds dropped the boy and swooped towards King Mickey. He dodged each one and destroyed both of them.

"Now it's your turn," Mickey pointed his Keyblade at the figure.

"Now," she said as she walked into a dark corridor, "is not my time."

"Kairi, are you all right?" King Mickey asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled. Her smile disappeared, "Where's the other hooded figure?" They looked around, not seeing anything along the beach.

"I'm sorry, Kairi, but I have to go back to my castle to tell the others about this new threat," Mickey said.

…

"I don't have any strength left to smile!" Sora complained.

"You do have the strength to walk though," Riku pointed out. Sora looked at his best friend.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said as the group continued to walk down the hall to Mickey's office. They opened the door and something jumped on Sora!

"Pluto!" Sora said cheerfully. The dog barked and started to lick Sora.

"Pluto! Come back here!" Pluto stopped and ran back to his master. "Nice of you to come, Sora, Riku," King Mickey said.

"It's nothing, your Majesty," Riku said. "What's the problem?"

"Well…" Mickey didn't know how to start. "There's this new threat that, like the other threats, want to open Kingdom Hearts."

"At least we're still alive to stop!" Sora joked.

Mickey nodded, "Donald, Goofy. I want you to go with Sora. Riku, you come with me."

"Yes your Majesty!" they salute and the three went to the gummi ship while Riku stayed back with Mickey.

"Riku?" the boy looked at the king. "I need to tell you something that happened to Kairi. I didn't want to worry Sora…" the king continued.

…

"Holl-I mean Radiant Garden doesn't look very different," Sora said to his companions.

"Gawrsh! Did you want something to happen here, Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora shook his head.

"No. It's just that the king set us to stop another threat, but there doesn't seem to be any danger," he replied.

"Kill two birds with one stone. Let's visit Leon and the others," Donald suggested. They started to walk towards Merlin's place. As Sora was about to open the door, five creatures appeared. They looked like Utahraptors. They had a symbol along their spiky backs, two horns on their heads, and sneering yellow eyes. They had a gray and black pattern that made it difficult to notice them.

"What are these?" Sora made his Keyblade appear.

"So sorry!" they turned to see a hooded figure wearing a black coat walking towards them. An _Organization XIII _coat!

"The Organization is still alive?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Of course not, you big palooka!" Donald whispered back.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded. The figure looked at Sora.

"Can't tell you my name," he answered. He turned to the creatures, "Go back." They obeyed and disappeared.

"Say," the figure turned to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "have you seen a boy your height wearing a coat like mine?" They shook their heads. The boy shrugged, "Worth a shot. Tell me if you see him, 'kay?" He disappeared into a dark corridor.

"That was weird," Sora muttered as Donald opened the door to Merlin's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Radiant Garden

"Hey! It's Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" Yuffie cried as they walked through the door.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Aerith offered them lemonades. They accepted it and started to drink.

"The king said that a new threat is rising," Donald explained their visit.

"Are there any weird going-ons lately?" Goofy asked Leon.

"There were reports of people in black coats wondering the streets, looking for someone," Leon replied. "I'm getting suspicious of this." Sora nodded to his friends.

"I say we check this out." Sora, Donald, and Goofy went out of the house and were heading to the bailey when they heard noises.

"Did you find him yet?" said a voice.

"No, Superior," another voice said. "He ran off somewhere again."

"Make sure you find him," said the first voice. "We don't need him to spill our plans to the worlds."

"Yes, Superior," and the voices disappeared.

"They're probably looking for the same guy the other one was looking for," Goofy reasoned.

"Come on," Sora said to his friends, "we should try to find this person, too. He might give us valuable information!" The three headed off to the bailey. The bailey was still in harsh condition from the last battle. They headed back, just in time to see a hooded figure wearing a black coat cornered by a huge beast. It was a silver tiger with stripes of the golden sun. Its tail ended with a ball of spike and had five pike claws on each four paws.

"I think that's the guy we're looking for!" Sora charged at the beast. He whacked it with the Keyblade. The beast roared in pain and turned its gaze on Sora.

"Thunder!" Donald cried out. A jolt of thunder zapped the tiger. It shook off the shock and batted Donald with a paw. Goofy blocked the blow with his shield.

"Here's the final blow!" Sora was about to slice the beast when he caught its eye. The Kingdom Key dropped from Sora's hand as he continued to stare at the tiger's eye.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried. Sora didn't seem to hear them. The tiger used its tail to deliver the final blow. Then another Keyblade flew through the air and hit the tiger square in the eye. The tiger roared in pain and turned into a pile of rusted chains. The pile soon disappeared.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy rushed over to their dazed friend.

"What happened, Sora?" Donald asked with concern. Sora shook his head.

"I forgot what I was going to do when I stared into its eyes."

"Do you two know where the other Keyblade came from?" Goofy asked. Sora and Donald shook their heads. They looked over to the hooded boy. He was staring at them. Then he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sora cried out. The boy stopped and looked back at them. "Why are those guys chasing after you?" Sora demanded.

"You don't need to know," he stated.

"You have valuable information we need to know," Sora said.

"Why do you have to play hero all the time?" he demanded suddenly.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know…"

"What's your name?" Goofy asked.

"I'm Skyxar," he replied.

"I'm Sora," the other boy said, "That's Donald and Goofy." He pointed to his friends.

"Can you tell us what those guys are up to?" Donald asked. The hooded boy looked at the duck.

"I can…" his voice trailed off. Then he piped up cheerfully, "How about some sea-salt ice cream?"

"Sure, I can use a break," Sora answered.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, "We need to find out what those guys are up to!"

"I'll tell you afterwards," the boy tempted. Donald tapped his foot impatiently. "Great! Let's go!" The four got four ice creams Scrooge McDuck.

"Sure reminds me of the times I had ice cream with Roxas and all…" Skyxar muttered.

"What was that?" Sora asked. The other boy looked from his ice cream to Sora.

"Oh… nothing," he replied.

"I think you said something about having ice cream with Roxas and someone else," Goofy said.

"Roxas?" Sora frowned, "How do you know Roxas?"

"It's nothing," Skyxar said.

"Can you take off your hood?" Donald asked Skyxar.

"I can… if I wanted to," Skyxar replied.

"Come on, Skyxar," Sora asked.

"Nope!" Skyxar finished his ice cream. Sora, Donald, and Goofy also finished their ice creams. "If you want to know about those guys' plans, we need to go somewhere else. There are too many people."

"Let's head over to the bailey," Sora suggested.

"Did you notice that Skyxar acts a lot like Sora?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Yeah…it's a bit weird," Donald whispered back.

"Well… I guess I have to tell you the plans of Organization XV," Skyxar said once they got to the bailey.

"Organization XV?" Goofy asked.

"It's the group that's after me," Skyxar explained quickly. "They got the coats of Organization XIII by somebody in their group."

"Oh dear, Skyxar. You're not going to tell them our plans, are you?" a new voice cut in.

"Who's there?" Sora asked, getting into his battle stance. Donald and Goofy did likewise.

"It's just us," seven figures appeared on top of a building. They all had on the black coats and hoods.

"You know, Skyxar," the leader said, "you shouldn't tell them about us. You are betraying your own group."

"What?" Sora looked over at the boy.

"You mean you were with those guys?" Donald asked.

Skyxar ignored their questions, "Shut up! You are betraying me! I'm your Superior!" he heard the gasps of the other three.

The figure to the right of the first shook her head, "Our Superior wouldn't try to erase us from history."

"Skyxar," Sora whispered, "what are they talking about?"

"Umm…," Skyxar held the back of his head with both of his hands and started to sway from side to side, "something that happened a while ago…"

"Can't we just des-s-stroy him right here, right now?" one of them whined to her leader.

The leader nodded, "Why not? It would teach him not to betray his own group."

"Alright!" one of the other figures pumped his fist in the air. At once, Skyxar was trapped in a cage. Sora then realized that the cage was actually a turtle; the bars are the "teeth" of the creature's shell.

"Let's help him! Fire!" Donald cried out. A fire ball shot out of his wand and engulfed the creature.

"Playing rough, are you?" asked another figure, "Dinner time!" he snapped his fingers and five Utahraptors appeared.

"Gwarsh!" Goofy blocked a bite from one of the creatures.

"Blizzard!" Donald cried out. The Utahraptor in front of him turned into a pile of rusted chains and disappeared.

"Their weakness is blizzard magic!" Sora blasted more blizzards and the dinosaurs all disappeared.

"Yippee!" the one who snapped his fingers said, "You found out the weakness of my guys! Perfect…" he looked of to one side.

Another figure just shook his head, "Shut up, Dweyad…"

"Hey look, Cekey," Dweyad started angrily to the other figure, "I'm not the one that chases after yarn balls that go pass me."

"Both of you, jus-s-st shut up!" the hooded person held back Dweyad.

"Skyxar," the leader continued, "be a dear and come back with us. We can open Kingdom Hearts and become the people we are supposed to be. Not the memories of another inside of us." She held out her hand. Sora looked at Skyxar.

"You're wrong, Lyciae!" he ran into a dark corridor. The leader shook her head.

"That's too bad. You're going to go back, whether you like it or not. As for you, Keyblade Master," she turned to Sora and his friends, "Say good-bye to your loved one." With that, the seven figures disappeared.

"What did she mean 'good-bye to my loved one'?" Sora asked his friends.

"Maybe we should check on Kairi!" Goofy suggested. Sora and Donald nodded.

"You know you should do something about this place first," a voice said behind them. The three turned around. It was a hooded figure in the coat.

"Skyxar?" Sora asked.

"No, name's Yaxz," he introduced himself, "you should find the Keyhole to this place's most precious memories. It is in somebody's heart or in something (not that I'm going to tell you). Lock it and we can't make everyone forget."

"Why are you telling us this?" Donald asked, suspicious.

"Let's just say, it's boring to play with someone who is clueless at what's going on. Ciao!" he disappeared in a dark corridor.

"What did he say again?" Sora asked.

"He said that we had to lock somebody's heart or something that's here to prevent Organization XV from making everyone forget," Goofy answered.

"Great!" Donald said, "but whose heart and what thing?"

"Leon? Yuffie? Aerith? Cid?" Sora started to name all the people he knows.

"Maybe it's something one of the Organization members had some connection with," Goofy suggested.

"How did you get an idea like that, you big palooka?" Donald asked.

"Hold on, Donald, I think he has a point," Sora calmed down his friend, "let's think for a while." Silence…more…even more…

"I got it!" Goofy cried out triumphantly, "Sea-salt ice cream. We ate it with Skyxar!"

"Come on!" Sora went and bought an ice cream. It started to shine and turned into a keyhole. Sora pointed his Kingdom Key at the keyhole and locked it. The keyhole disappeared and in its place was the ice cream.

"Can I eat it?" Sora asked his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I'm finally continuing the Skyxar Triology. Please review.

* * *

Destiny Islands

"I hope Sora's okay," Kairi thought as she walked into the secret place. It was carefully hidden by the leaves of the big tree. She went inside to look at the picture that she and Sora drew as little kids. Imagine her surprise when she saw a hooded figure looking at the picture.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi demanded. The figure looked up at her.

"Sorry," he said, "I just remember looking at this picture, drawing it actually, and I wanted to see it again."

"What do you mean? Sora and I were the ones that drew the picture."

"Exactly. _Sora_," he stressed.

"Wait, you're the boy that was chased by the other person. Aren't you?" Kairi asked.

"Yup!" he said cheerfully, "Sorry I ran off like that without thanking you." His manner reminded Kairi very much like Sora. He started to walk out the secret place.

"Wait!" Kairi started after him. She came out of the secret place, but he suddenly disappeared. Kairi wouldn't have found him if he didn't move towards the crooked papou tree. When she caught up to him, he was sitting on the tree.

"Nice place, this island is," he said. Kairi sat next to him. She felt a strange connection with this boy.

"What's you name?" she asked.

"I'm Skyxar, Kairi," he replied.

"How do you know my name?" she sat next to him on the tree.

"Resources. I remember being on this island," they continued to look out to the sunset.

"Do you think Sora is okay?"

"I don't know," Skyxar turned to lie on the tree.

_Strange_, Kairi thought, _he's lying on the tree like how Sora does._ "Do you know Sora?"

"Yeah, met him a few moments ago. Shared some ice cream with him."

"Can you take off your hood?"

"If I do, you would freak out like the other people that I showed my face to."

"Skyxar!" the two teens turned and saw a hooded figure on the bridge.

"You guys won't give up the chase, will you?" Skyxar asked angrily. He jumped from the tree.

"No, we won't," the figure said, taking off her hood. She had long, pale blue hair and cold eyes. Some parts of her hair were striped with red.

"Kairi, get behind me," he whispered quietly to her. She nodded and stood behind him.

"Maybe if we take Namine, you would come with us," Lyciae grinned. Skyxar flinched.

"You can't take her!" Skyxar took Kairi's hand and opened a dark corridor. He went into the portal, taking the princess of heart with him.

…

"I think we lost her," Skyxar assured to Kairi, "Man! I'm getting tired of running away from those guys." They were in Radiant Garden at the bailey.

"Why are they chasing you?" Kairi asked. Skyxar looked away. His hand slipped away from hers.

"They need me, that's why."

"To do what?"

"They want to open Kingdom Hearts and become beings of their own, not someone else's memories. They want to make their own memories and lives."

"You know a lot about them."

"I was a part of their group. The leader, actually. Ran away because of their plans. I'm a Forgotten, like them. A Forgotten is a creature made from both Nobodies and Heartless alike. If someone was turned into a Heartless, then a Nobody, then was destroyed by the Keyblade, a Forgotten is made. In other words, a Forgotten is made by the leaked memories of a person that was lost to the darkness and the between."

"Whose Forgotten are you?" Skyxar stared at Kairi for a long time. "What?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing, I can't tell you," he answered, "I guess I need to bring you back to the islands, huh?"

"No."

Skyxar started up in surprise, "Why not?"

"Because then those guys can get me and do something horrible to you," Kairi explained.

"Namine…," he breathed.

"How do you know about her?" Kairi was getting suspicious of whose Forgotten Skyxar is.

"Never mind about that," Skyxar said, "I guess I have to take you with me." He looked up, "Although I would usually say no, but when you put it that way…"

"So you are taking me with you," Kairi concluded.

"Umm…," he thought about it. This reminded Kairi of the time when Sora told her to stay in Traverse Town when he was going to fight Ansem's Heartless. "Let's go then," he decided. Skyxar took her hand again and walked into a dark corridor.

…

"Kairi!" Sora yelled out. Only the sound of the waves answered his call. The gang was on the beach, looking for Kairi.

"Maybe those guys did take Kairi," Goofy reasoned.

"I'll find her," Sora said, "just like last time."

"I'll give you a clue to where we're keeping her, Keyblade Master."

"Who's there?" Donald asked. They turned around and saw a girl in the coat. She had red hair that was tied up in a bun and two long hair that are on the side of her bun. Some parts of her hair were striped in blue and her bangs covered her left eye.

"Organization XV!" Sora got into his battle stance.

"I'm honored that you know our group name," she was amused, "but we didn't take your little girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Sora asked.

"Skyxar took her."

"Skyxar?" Donald was confused.

She nodded, "That's right. She was in your secret place when he took her. We were trying to stop him. But since he had the determination of a Keyblade Master, he managed to escape."

"Keyblade Master?" Goofy asked.

"Good luck trying to find your little girlfriend, Sora," the girl disappeared into a black corridor.

"I thought Skyxar was our friend," Sora said.

"He didn't give us information about what Organization XV was up to though," Donald was still annoyed.

"We still need to find the keyhole to each world's precious memories," Goofy reminded, "we can look for Kairi at the same time."

Sora nodded, "Okay."

"What about here, Sora?" Donald was tapping his right foot, "do you want everyone to lose their memories?"

"Okay!" Sora frowned, "but where is it?"

"Something that the Organization had a connection with," Goofy said out loud.

"Of course! But what?" Donald said.

"I got it! Kairi was in your secret place when Skyxar kidnapped her!" Goofy cried out.

"Let's head over there," Sora led the way. They went trough the entrance to find the cave.

"Sure is creepy in here," Goofy shuddered. Sora walked over to the drawing he and Kairi made. The drawing was him and her giving one another a papou fruit. He placed his hand over the drawing, cherishing the memory. A great light covered the drawing and there was the keyhole.

"There it is! Lock it, Sora!" Donald yelled to his friend. Sora didn't need a reminder. He raised his Keyblade and locked the keyhole. It disappeared and in its place was the drawing once again.

…

Skyxar looked around. There were Forgottens everywhere, guarding the bailey that they were in.

"Can't get out," he told Kairi, "looks like we're trapped."

"Yes-s-s, you are," a girl appeared behind them. She had lime green hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her bangs covered her right eye and some parts of her hair were striped in yellow.

"What do you want, Tsalely?" the boy asked.

She shrugged, "You to return, naturally. You caus-s-sed us-s-s major problems-s-s."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then your little girlfriend is-s-s going to get it," Tsalely pointed to Kairi. Skyxar followed her finger and he saw that she was wrapped by a Forgotten. It was a rattle snake. Its body was actually small chains linked together to form its scales.

"Kairi!" he started towards her, but he stopped when the Forgotten hissed. It opened its jaws and aimed them to her arm. Venom dripped from its fangs, barely missing.

"Are you coming back?" Tsalely could see that her former leader was trying to control his anger with great strength.

"Yeah, I'll come back on one condition," Skyxar said, "You have to promise that no harm will come to Kairi."

"Sure, whatever," Tsalely opened a dark corridor and waited.

"Kairi," Skyxar looked at her. The Forgotten was slithering away.

"Skyxar, you didn't have to do that," Kairi held his hand.

"Have this," he gave her a single heart locket. "Keep it safe for me." He walked over to the dark corridor and disappeared, leaving Kairi alone in the bailey.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" another member appeared.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked.

"Orders from the Superior to capture you," he slipped off his hood. He had dark green hair that had brown streaks. Kairi could see that he looked a lot like Tsalely.

"Tsalely promised that no harm would come to me."

"No harm done. There's a difference between harm and kidnap," he snapped his fingers. A Forgotten emerged from the ground, trapping Kairi inside its teeth cage. "Time to go." The boy walked away into a dark corridor, the Forgotten following with a angry Kairi.

* * *

If you read the other story about Skyxar, then you would know whose Forgotten he is...not that hard to figure out...He's Kairi's Forgotten! just kidding, just kidding.


End file.
